


Desolate

by monkeik



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>=Death Note fanfic=<br/>L was a great detective, well known for solving the most difficult of cases.<br/>But then one day after solving his most difficult case yet, he vanished.<br/>Just three years after his disappearance, it's up to Light to find L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light's Task

Chapter One: Light's Task

Soichiro didn't look pleased, 'of course, you'll have the NPA at your back should you need any assistance.'  
Light nods, as if he'd assumed this would be the case, 'He's been off the radar for two years?' he repeats.  
'Yes, it was W who contacted us, saying he was worried for L, but does not feel he's suited for searching for L.'  
'And he thought the NPA would be suited for it?' questions Light, his face carefully showing nothing. Not that anyone in the room observed this fact.  
Soichiro hesitated, 'Apparently, he has a few files for you, he said they might help you in finding L.'  
'Oh, I see.'  
Light accepted the files from his father and settled back in his chair to look them over.  
'You probably want to take time off from university, from what I understand, it's likely L won't be within Japan and you'll have to travel,' remarked Soichiro.  
'Okay,' agreed Light, 'Is that all?' he asked.  
'Yes.'  
Light stood, 'Then I'll see you at home later,' he leaves the room.  
Soichiro stares after his son, and waits until the door has closed behind Light before sighing.  
He wished he knew what kind of task he'd just sent his son on, and hoped Light would come back okay.

===================================

'I see you notified the University,' remarks Soichiro as he enters the kitchen.

'Yeah, I've been trying to follow leads on where L might be, and you're right, he isn't in Japan, so I'll be leaving within the next few weeks,' explains Light, spreading jam onto his toast as he talks.  
Soichiro leans against the bench, coffee mug held in both hands, 'Any idea of where you'll be going?'  
'New York first of all, it seems likely he will have attempted to blend into the people there.'  
Light draws in a breath before continuing, 'It also seems that he has a female with him, I'm not one hundred percent sure on that, more like thirty percent sure, but I don't know if they're in a relationship, which is why I'll be going to see.'  
'So you've really caught a trail of where L might be?'  
Light nods, 'I have suspicions that he's going by the name Ryuzaki currently, a man named Ryuzaki in New York certainly fits the description I've been given.'  
'I'll miss you, son.'  
'I'll miss you, too, Dad.'  
Sayu enters the kitchen, noting the rather grave air, 'Hey Dad!,' she greets cheerfully as always as she moves to make her own breakfast.  
'Sayu,' greets Soichiro.  
'Are you really going to America?' asks Sayu curiously, looking up at her brother.

'Yeah, looks like it,' confirms Light.  
Sayu bounces on the spot, 'you have to take lots of pictures for us then!' she exclaims, 'and buy me something really cool.'  
Light chuckles, 'maybe if you're lucky.'

'The female you think L is with, did you get much about her?' Soichiro interrupts.  
'A bit, nothing about what she's like, her names Amaryllis, she's nineteen, I don't think she's been with him long,' answers Light.  
'Amaryllis,' Sayu sounds the name out, 'Sounds pretty.'  
Light nods in agreement, 'According to her file she dropped out of school when she was sixteen before going missing for a full two years, she only appeared a year ago when she started working in the same building as who I think is L.'  
'Do you think her disappearance is related to L in anyway?'  
Light shrugs, 'That's what I'm hoping to find out.'


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light meets Ryuzaki and Amaryllis.

Chapter Two: New York

 

Much to Light's amusement, the NPA both find him an apartment in New York, and pay for it.  
He is doing this for them after all.  
His first day in New York isn't much to talk about, he slept a lot.  
It took him a few days to settle with the time difference.  
Only a week after arriving in New York, Light applies for a job at the building Ryuzaki works in.  
Currently Light sits in one of the staff rooms, sipping at coffee as he gazes out the window, it's his first day at his new job, and he can't say he's making much progress.  
He hasn't come up with a good reason to introduce himself to either Ryuzaki or Amaryllis.  
But he did see Amaryllis.  
She was a short slender female, with long inky black hair, pale skin and just slightly slanted green eyes.  
He'd only seen her from a distance, she had been speaking to one of the higher ups, her hands fluttering as she spoke.  
'Light Yagami?' a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
Light turns.  
A male stands before him, the same height as Light himself, his hair is black and spiky, but not an inky black like Amaryllis' hair.  
'Yes?' he answers after a moment's hesitation.  
'You're new here,' observes the dark haired male, there are dark shadows under his eyes, he draws a hand up and lights the cigarette hanging from his lips.  
'Yeah, it's my first day here,' replies Light.  
The male considers this, his wrists are slender, the wrist bones jutting out sharply, he holds the cigarette tenderly between two fingers, 'The name's Ryuzaki,' he finally says after a long pause.  
Light's heart flutters for several moments.  
He was sure he'd found L.  
The files had described L as a slender male, with black hair and sharp shadows under his eyes and a tendency for slouching.  
Ryuzaki certainly fit that description.  
Amaryllis enters the room, her gaze exploring the room before settling on Ryuzaki and Light.  
Light is eager to see how the pair interact, he's still unsure of their relationship.  
As she nears, Light can smell her, a sharp flowery scent that he seems to smell everywhere in the office, but now he knows the source of the smell.  
She tilts her head to the side and gazes up at Light for a moment before linking her arm with Ryuzaki's, she doesn't say anything.  
'You liking the job so far?' drawls Ryuzaki.  
Light considers, 'I'm grateful for the opportunity,' he says, measuring his words carefully.  
Ryuzaki snorts and slouches into one of the chairs at the table, allowing Amaryllis to perch on his lap.  
At this point, Light feels safe assuming the pair are in a relationship of romantic origins.  
He'll need to look further into it, he can't help but wonder if Amaryllis's disappearance is linked to Ryuzaki in some way.  
The black haired male considers Light for several long moments, 'Is this your first time out of Japan?' he asks.  
'Yeah.'  
'Your English is pretty good,' notes Ryuzaki, wrapping his arms around Amaryllis's wait and pulling her closer.  
Light nods and sips at his coffee, 'Thank you, I spent a few weeks really working on it before coming to America, my father was a great help.'  
He's now starting to wonder if Amaryllis will ever speak, he hasn't heard her voice yet, and is curious about how she and Ryuzaki do speak to one another.  
'So you two are dating?' he finally asks, he didn't think it was an impolite question.  
Amaryllis tilts her head back to gaze up at Ryuzaki, allowing him the chance to answer first.  
Light is vaguely disappointed, he had hoped she would speak.  
'Eh,' Ryuzaki considers his words before speaking, 'We don't put labels on it.'  
'I see,' notes Light.  
Amaryllis seems content with what Ryuzaki has said, she pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them.  
'Amaryllis, that's a nice name,' comments Light.  
The female snorts.  
'She prefers to be called Rylis,' answers Ryuzaki.  
'Ra-liss?' repeats Light.  
Ryuzaki shakes his head, 'Rill, like pill, Rill-iss.'  
'Rill-iss,' repeats Light once more, this time pronouncing it correctly.  
Rylis blinks at him contently.  
'She doesn't speak much?' questions Light.  
Ryuzaki shrugs and rests his head on her shoulder, 'She doesn't speak if there's nothing important to say.'  
'Huh.'  
'Have you seen much of New York yet?' requests Ryuzaki.  
Light shakes his head, 'Haven't had the time.'  
'Perhaps Rylis and I will show you around some time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work on writing longer chapters, but it'll probably be a while before any of the chapters are very long.


	3. Rylis's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylis and Ryuzaki celebrate Christmas.

Chapter Three: Rylis's Christmas

Ryuzaki reluctantly allowed Rylis to climb up onto his shoulders so she could gently place the star at the top of the tree, her face glowing with happiness.  
Rylis absolutely adored Christmas, it was her favourite time of the year.  
She was happy to be celebrating this Christmas with Ryuzaki, her last Christmas hadn't been so great.  
She placed the tree, her hands gentle, to signal it was up, Rylis nudged Ryuzaki's shoulder with her knee.  
The black haired male immediately lowered her to the ground before stepping back to gaze up at the tree.  
Admittedly they'd done a good job, Ryuzaki was impressed with the beauty of the tree.  
'I got you a present,' Rylis finally speaks.  
She's not much inclined towards speaking, she just doesn't view it as necessary, or rather, she doesn't view it necessary for her to speak, she'd happily listen to others talk.  
When she first moved in with Ryuzaki, they spent a lot of nights awake, with just the sound of his voice in the still air.  
Those first few months had almost been scary, or, not scary, but nerve wracking, she certainly hadn't known what to expect.  
'You didn't have to,' Ryuzaki blinks, but accepts the present, it's a rather large box, and he's wary of what she might have gotten for him.

'Open it,' Rylis demands, bouncing on the spot.  
Ryuzaki smirks at her expression and takes the top off the box, his gaze goes blank for a moment before he draws an item out of the box, it's a scarf.  
Woollen.  
He runs his hand down the length of the scarf, it's soft, a few of the stitches have been dropped, but Ryuzaki doesn't mind, as he's immediately caught onto the fact that Rylis knitted it himself.  
He wraps it around his neck then draws the second item out of the box, a sweater, also knitted by Rylis, he guesses.  
'Thank you,' says Ryuzaki, his voice soft, he removes the scarf for a moment to put the sweater on.  
Rylis helps him put the scarf on, she seems pleased.  
'I got you something, too,' Ryuzaki informs her, 'a few different things, I just couldn't decide on one thing,' he admits, retrieving the first gift and handing it over.  
A gasp escapes Rylis as she opens the box, drawing a large photo album out of it.  
Over the last year, Rylis had taken a lot of photos, she wanted to remember every great moment as it came.  
But she'd never gotten any of the pictures printed.  
So Ryuzaki had finally taken all the pictures and placed them in a large photo album, taking his time to neatly write the date and location each picture was taken under them.  
Rylis hugged the photo album to her chest.  
'This is perfect,' she whispered.  
Her eyes widened as another box was placed on her lap, she gently placed the album to the side before opening the second box.  
It was a camera, she drew the camera out and immediately turned it on, snapping a picture of Ryuzaki, he laughed at her reaction and handed over the last box.  
She accepted it warily, unsure of what more he could give her.  
Rylis felt like Ryuzaki had already given her the world.  
She was surprised to see it was a laptop, it was slender, and in a dark violet case.  
'You mentioned you needed a new one,' commented Ryuzaki, his voice low.  
Rylis sat the laptop and camera to the side, throwing herself forward at Ryuzaki, 'it's all perfect,' she spoke into his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him.


	4. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things around the office carry on as normal.  
> Light is frustrated as he doesn't seem to be capturing Ryuzaki's attention at all.

Chapter Four: The Office

After Christmas, work carries on as normal.  
Light is frustrated to note that Ryuzaki had approached Light first, he had shown no further interest in speaking to the brown haired male.  
He debated approaching Ryuzaki a few times, but it seemed that whenever he thought of the correct thing to say, Ryuzaki's attention was caught by something else.  
He had learned about Ryuzaki through observation, but he was biting at the bit to learn more.  
Mostly Light wanted to be sure this was L, but he also had to admit he found himself drawn to Ryuzaki.  
What he'd learned so far was, that Ryuzaki didn't hold a particularly higher up position, but the others that worked around them, still went to Ryuzaki for assistance on what to do, and looked up to the raven haired male.  
Light couldn't really figure why Ryuzaki was so respected. Most days Ryuzaki arrived to work late, his hair still damp, and the smell of smoke following him.  
Ryuzaki also spent a lot of time leaning out his office window smoking, or in one of the staff rooms.  
Rylis was much the same, she was respected, but as far as Light could tell, there wasn't much reason.  
The female seldom spoke, and when she spoke, it was mostly to answer something, she relied on Ryuzaki to do much of her talking, the entire thing was frustrating.  
Light had noted that Rylis had started carrying around more than usual, she always had a camera on hand, it looked new, and she'd taken to bringing two laptops to work.  
From the state of the laptops, Light assumed she'd gotten a new laptop but hadn't yet transferred everything from the old one, so was still using both.  
He didn't really see much reason for this, it was quick and easy to transfer things over, and he assumed that Rylis was fully capable of doing so.  
A lot of the time when Light saw Rylis around the office, she held her camera firmly in both hands, and was gazing at something, apparently deciding on the correct way of taking a picture of it.  
Light wasn't really sure of the reasoning behind what Rylis preferred to be called, but he definitely knew he didn't like the way it rolled off his tongue.  
Sometimes he found himself getting caught on the name, not that her actual name would be much easier.  
Light's own job was a simple one, he could probably do it in his sleep truth be told.  
His coworkers were equally simple.  
Conversation with them flowed easily, they weren't as intelligent as him, and he didn't really have to put much thought into it.

===========

Ryuzaki had noticed how Light always seemed about to speak to him.  
He'd debated on approaching Light a few times, but always ended up deciding otherwise.  
It was somewhat amusing watching Light think, almost approach him, then not.  
On the other hand, he was slightly concerned for Rylis, he didn't want anyone sniffing around her.  
And Ryuzaki was certainly sure that Light was sniffing for something.  
So Ryuzaki subtly made sure that Light didn't get the chance to sniff too close to Rylis, made sure she was in different meetings to him, suggested she take pictures in areas he knew wouldn't be close to wherever Light was at the time.  
He also encouraged her to speak less if Light was within hearing, she spoke painfully rarely as it was, and he disliked giving her the instruction, but the less this stranger from Japan knew the better.  
After a few weeks of this behaviour, Ryuzaki quickly figured something out.  
Light wasn't watching Rylis herself, or rather, he was taking notice of her sure, but only because of her connections to Ryuzaki.  
The case was that Light was sniffing around Ryuzaki for some reason, trying to gleam information.  
As soon as Ryuzaki figured this out, he wanted to quit his job and go into hiding with Rylis.  
No doubt Rylis was safe, but he refused to be parted from her, so if he went, she'd go, too.  
But then, if Ryuzaki were to take Rylis and disappear, it wouldn't look good for either of them.  
He'd have to stick around and keep a close eye on Light, all the while, thinking of a good reason to leave.  
Rylis entered their shared office.  
When Ryuzaki had been promoted to a high enough level that he could have an office with walls, he'd immediately requested that Rylis share his office.  
The higher ups had taken it well, and allowed it, it made it easier for them in a way, they saw how intelligent Rylis was, saw she'd need an office eventually anyway.  
This was cutting to the chase, getting rid of what could have been a worry later.  
As usual Rylis held her camera, she was gazing down at it as she walked over to her desk, flicking through the pictures she'd just been taking.  
Undoubtedly Rylis found humans fascinating, she enjoyed capturing photos of people in all their different emotions.  
Ryuzaki knew she kept a folder on her laptop just full of pictures and observations on people, he'd read them a few times, and found that she was generally accurate on the things she observed.  
Rylis didn't speak as she sat down, her gaze casting up for a moment and sweeping over Ryuzaki's relaxed figure hanging by the window.  
They didn't always feel the need to communicate verbally these days.


	5. Admit it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki confronts Light.

Chapter Five: Admit it.  
Ryuzaki had made up his mind.  
After weeks of noting Light's subtle watching, he was going to confront Light.  
Ryuzaki had a few guesses on why Light might be watching him, but he wanted that confirmed.  
First Ryuzaki got Rylis out of the way, he bought her a motel room, paying cash and using a false name.  
He didn't want her to be anywhere near when he confronted Light.  
Not that he thought the confrontation would be much.  
Light didn't look like a fighter.  
The first step was to invite Light to somewhere they could talk, unseen and unheard by the general public.  
Ryuzaki's own apartment was a good place for that.  
So he invited Light over.  
He wasn't surprised when Light accepted.  
It had seemed like Light was vying for his attention, almost as if he were trying to find something out.  
Actually, that was probably exactly it, mused Ryuzaki, Light was trying to get information.  
Ryuzaki cleaned through his apartment before Light was set to arrive, putting away anything he deemed too revealing, he stowed all the pictures Rylis had put up away, and buried the random notes they always seemed to leave each other.  
Finally when Light arrived, the younger male seemed nervous.  
For the longest of times, Ryuzaki didn't say anything, just regarded Light with a level gaze.  
'So, what'd you want to talk about, Ryuzaki?' asked Light, taking a seat across from Ryuzaki.  
Ryuzaki didn't answer, just considered Light for a few more moments, tapping his cigarette idly.  
'You've been watching me,' he finally states.  
Light feigns a confused look, 'Watching you?'  
'Yes, watching me,' repeats Ryuzaki, 'I've noticed it, you must have expected I'd notice it if you're really as intelligent as you claim to be.'  
Light sighs, and sits back, dropping the proper posture he'd been holding onto, 'I'm looking for someone, and I have suspicions you might be them, and considering that you did catch onto me watching you, I'm pretty sure you are who I'm looking for.'  
Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes for a moment, he had been sure he wouldn't be found, he'd taken precautions, made sure everything was right so he wouldn't be found.  
Light was undeniably smart to have come this far into finding him.  
'Who are you looking for?' Ryuzaki finally asks.  
'You've probably guessed by now, I'm looking for L, W sent me,' answers Light, watching for Ryuzaki's reaction, but to his disappointment, Ryuzaki doesn't react outwardly to this information.  
Ryuzaki remains calm as he taps his cigarette once more, 'You came to the wrong place then,' he finally says.  
Immediately the younger male disagrees, 'everything points to you.'  
'Why are you looking for L? He vanished, no doubt there'll be other detectives to take his place.'  
'I'm not sure,' confesses Light, 'W wanted me to look for L, but he didn't say why.'  
Ryuzaki shrugged, 'Guess you'd better keep looking then, or you could ask this W for more information, it seems he didn't give you nearly enough, if all you managed was to watch me for a few weeks.'  
Light considered this, mulling the words over in his head, 'No, I'm still sure that you're L, and I am curious as to how your friend Rylis ties into this, I feel like she does in some way.'  
'Do whatever you want, I still won't be L, just leave Rylis alone.'


	6. Valentine's Day

Chapter Six: Valentine's Day  
Rylis and Ryuzaki didn't consider themselves a couple by any stretch of the imagination.  
They lived together, and their lives were undoubtedly bound together.  
But they weren't dating.  
Neither of them were really sure how to approach Valentine's day, eventually they decided they'd stay home and cook dinner together, something they didn't really do that often.  
Ryuzaki wouldn't have minded doing it more often, he enjoyed cooking with Rylis and found the food generally tasted good.  
As the pair the settled down at the dining room table, Ryuzaki withdrew a packet of cigarettes from his sleeve, he didn't offer one to Rylis, she doesn't smoke, has never been inclined to start.  
Not that she particularly minded her housemates habit.  
She had grown accustomed to the smell, and associated the smell with Ryuzaki at this point.  
Ryuzaki silently hands a single rose to Rylis, a cigarette hanging from his lips, shadowed eyes hooded as he watches her face.  
Her face lights up and she beams, immediately moving to retrieve a small vase to put the rose in, resting it gently in the centre of the table.  
She nabs two small candles and rests them on either side of the rose, lighting them in easy fluid motions.  
Finally Rylis sits again, smiling across the table at her dining partner, she pulls something from the chair next to her and offers it to him wordlessly.  
They've grown accustomed to silence, they no longer feel the need to full long empty moments with meaningless words, able to communicate ideas without speaking.  
Ryuzaki accepts the gift, eyes widened for a moment, as per Valentine's day norm, she has bought him a box of chocolates, but not any chocolates, his favourite.  
He hadn't been aware she'd even known this small detail.  
Much more, this particular kind of chocolate was hard to acquire, the makers of it produced very little, and it was of very high quality, so most of the time rich people bought it and left it in their cupboards for it to melt.  
It wasn't often that Ryuzaki got his hands on a box.  
The pair began to eat in comfortable silence, Ryuzaki almost nods off as he eats.  
It's been a long day, the meal had taken sometime to prepare, and they had both woken up early to get a head start to the day.  
Rylis seems equally tired, as soon as she's finished she gestures towards the lounge, silently communicating, 'Movie?'  
Ryuzaki is agreeable enough and they move into where the TV is, Rylis selects the movie, some romance type movie she wouldn't normally watch, but she feels like she has to watch one on this particular day.  
She's grateful to be here, with Ryuzaki.  
Ryuzaki has already retrieved a blanket and is curled up on the couch, his box of chocolates on his lap, eyes slightly glazed over from weariness.  
Rylis immediately joins in, curling into his side and allowing him to share his chocolates, his posture lazy as he slips chocolate into her mouth.  
She wonders if this is what it's like to have a soul mate.


End file.
